


Countdown

by TheCharmingCorgi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amethyst and Jasper are sisters, Consent, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love my cute lesbos, POV Lesbian Character, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Will make a part 2, mixed race character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharmingCorgi/pseuds/TheCharmingCorgi
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot get stuck together for Seven Minutes in Heaven. Need I say more?





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one day, so it's pretty short. Will most definitely make a part two to this soon.

          It wasn't Peridot's idea to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. It wasn't even her idea to be at this dumb party with a hundred drunken idiots around her. It wasn't her idea to get shoved into a closet with Amethyst and have someone prop a chair against the handle so she couldn't escape.  
          "Countdown starts now!" Jasper's gruff voice called through the door. "Have fun in there~"  
          7:00.  
          "I hate you," Peri grumbled through the door, but there was no reply.  
          She sighed heavily, turning to Amethyst. The chubby girl smiled. What was hidden behind that smile and those half-lidded eyes? Was it the "this is so incredibly awkward" type smile that Peri seemed to constantly wear? Or was it just friendly? Perhaps tipsy?  
          Peri avoided the thought that it was something darker. Something dirtier. Something that Peridot was quite scared to face.  
          She turned around again with her back to Amethyst, hiding the blush on her face.  
          6:30.  
          "Peri?" Amethyst asked.  
          "What?" she replied flatly, resting her forehead against the door.  
          "Can you turn around?"  
          A shiver went up her spine. She was afraid of what she'd see if she turned to look at Ame. "Why?" she asked, clutching the hem of her hoodie anxiously.  
         "Just do it." Her voice was slightly annoyed, slightly amused.  
         Peridot took a deep breath, then lifted her head to look over her shoulder at Amethyst. She stifled a gasp as she was greeted with Amethyst leaning against the wall, shirtless, a sports bra being the only thing keeping her top covered up at all. It still didn't leave much to the imagination.  
          6:00.  
          "A-a-amethyst!" Peri stuttered, turning around but keeping her back pressed heavily against the door, keeping herself as far away as possible from Amethyst. Even then, there was still only less than two feet of space between them. "Put your shirt back on! What if someone sees you!?"  
          "You mean besides you?" Amethyst took a step towards Peri, causing her to squeak and press herself farther against the door.  
          "A-amethyst, w-we can't--"  
          "This is what we're s'posed to be doing in here. This is the whole point of the game."  
          Peridot winced as she felt Amethyst's hands against her shoulders. The skinnier girl looked away, focusing her gaze on anything except Ame's eyes or her chest. 

          5:30.  
          "Peri."  
          "Go away."  
          "Do you actually want me to leave or are you just embarrassed?"  
          Peridot went silent, then huffed, crossing her arms. She made herself stay still as she felt a pair of chubby hands move down to her waist, then to the hem of her shirt.  
          "Can I?" Amethyst tilted her head to attempt to make eye contact with Peridot.  
          Peri looked at her, then sighed. "Y-yeah. Y-you can."  
          Ame smiled warmly at her, then gently pulled the hoodie upwards. Peridot lifted her arms and screwed her eyes shut as the shirt was slowly lifted off. She felt a shiver pass over her as her freckled skin was exposed to the cold air of the closet.  
          5:00.  
          "Woah . . ."  
          Peridot couldn't tell if that was a good or bad "woah" from Amethyst. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see Amethyst inspecting her body, her hands brushing slightly against Peri's hips. Ame looked up from her wandering and met Peri's eyes.  
          "Gee, 'Dot," she said softly. "You're . . . Wow." She chuckled slightly. "Just look at you." She trailed her hands down Peri's full hips, gently brushing her fingertips against the girl's thighs.  
          "Mmm . . ." Peridot hummed, watching Amethyst's movements warily.  
          Amethyst moved up to Peri's waist, rubbing her skin as she continued upwards towards her chest. Peridot took in a sharp breath, causing the other to stop her actions.  
          4:30.  
          "Are you okay with this? Do you want me to stop?" The dark-skinned girl pulled her hands back from Peri's skin, but the latter's hands quickly shot back out to grab Ame's wrists.  
          "Please don't stop touching me." The words had left Peridot's mouth before she could think. She blushed deeply and looked away. "S-sorry! Sorry, I-- I'm sorry." Her grip on Amethyst's wrists loosened, but she didn't fully release them.  
          "Hey, no, Peri. It's okay." She smiled comfortingly, placing her hands back against her companion's sides, just under her white sports bra.  
          Peridot watched her hands again as her thumbs rubbed against her skin gently. The two girls made eye contact. Amethyst's eyes held comfort, compassion, warmth, lust, and perhaps even love. At least, something close to love. Maybe "affection" would be a better word for it. Her hands slowly moved up -- farther, farther, farther, until they were placed on top of Peri's bra, just over her small breasts.  
          4:00.  
          Peridot whimpered softly as Ame began rubbing her chest through the thin fabric. It was a padless bra. Peridot's breasts were small enough and her hoodie was baggy enough that she didn't need pads in her bra that night. She probably didn't need a bra in general anyway, but it made her uncomfortable not to wear one.  
          Now though, there was a part of her that wished she hadn't worn one. She wished that the contact between her breasts and Amethyst's palms were not interrupted by a layer of fabric. She also wished that Amethyst didn't wear one either, she realized. She wished Amethyst's chest was bare and free for Peridot to touch and grope and feel. She wanted to run her hands along this goddess's curved body and feel every single inch of her perfect skin.  
          "Like what you see?"  
          3:30.  
          Peridot hadn't realized she'd been staring at Amethyst's chest until the woman's voice had snapped her out of her trance. She blushed. Ame smirked at her and chuckled.  
          "You're allowed to touch me too, ya'know," she said.  
          Peridot hesitated, but then rested her hands against Amethyst's sides, traveling up to her breasts moments later. She groped at Ame's breasts, pulling soft sighs from the curvy girl's mouth. Peri let out a shaky breath, finally allowing herself to relax, propping herself against the wall as Ame began to lift off her thin bra.  
          "May I?" Amethyst asked, halting her movements momentarily.  
          "Please," Peri replied, tone a little more desperate than she meant it to be.  
          Amethyst pulled the small piece of fabric up and off of Peridot, letting it fall to the ground. Peridot felt an instinct to cover herself up, but instead she kept her hands rested on Amethyst's chest and studied her expression to evaluate her reaction.  
          "My god, you're beautiful."  
          3:00.  
          The words sent shivers down Peridot's spine. She smiled and scoffed. "Yeah, right."  
          "You are," Ame insisted.  
          "I look like a pear with nipples."  
          Amethyst snorted, covering her mouth as she giggled. "Very creative description but far from accurate."  
          Peridot smiled, enjoying the fact that she made Amethyst laugh. "Yeah well, maybe I just don't see things the way you do."  
          "You're right. You're blind, apparently." Ame cocked her head, grinning.  
          Peridot rolled her eyes, then met Amethyst's gaze. Amethyst pressed her hands against Peridot's bare chest, thumbs rubbing against her soft buds. Peridot hummed out a moan. She attempted to return the actions that were being done to her, but she was too focused on the sensations being sent through her breasts to do so.  
          She studied Amethyst's expression -- focused and calm as she stared at her own hands rubbing against Peridot's small chest.  
          "Amethyst . . ?"  
          The other girl looked up at Peridot. "Yeah?" A flicker of worry passed over Ame's expression.  
          "Uhm . . . Can I . . . Can I k-kiss you?"  
          2:00 minutes left.  
          Amethyst's eyes widened ever-so-slightly, but soon her expression turned warm and she smiled. "Yeah, 'Dot," she said softly. "Of course you can."  
          Peridot lifted her hand up to gently cup Ame's cheek, studying her face for a long moment. She slowly leaned in until their lips touched, eyes open the whole time as Amethyst's own eyes closed. Peri felt a pair of chubby arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. She wrapped her own arms around Amethyst's neck, closing her eyes and whimpering softly into the kiss. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her brain was tumbling over itself, trying to fully grasp the situation, but being unable to.  
          This felt so intimate. Far more intimate than anything done previously in the last few minutes. It sent shivers down her spine and made her legs shaky beneath her.  
          Her legs were suddenly wrapped around Ame's waist with the chubby girl holding her up against the wall, her lips trailing down Peri's neck and shoulders.  
          1:30.  
          "Amethyst . . . Ahh . . ."  
          Ame was beginning to create dark hickeys along Peri's neck, sucking against her skin and digging her teeth into her. Peridot moaned softly, gripping Amethyst's hair and pulling her head closer. The kisses trailed lower and lower with each moment. Amethyst had to readjust Peri against her torso so she had better access to the smaller girl's chest. Peri made some sort of squeaking noise as Amethyst took her small nipple into her mouth. The feeling of plump lips and soft tongue against her breast made her moan out Ame's name over and over again, attempting to grind her hips against her partner to provide some kind of friction. Her arousal was growing more by the moment.  
          1:00.  
          "Peridot," Ame mumbled against her chest, "we have to stop soon. Seven minutes is almost up." Despite her words, she made no effort to stop. Instead, she moved over to Peri's other breast and started work there.  
          "I don't wanna stop . . ." she replied, panting and arching her back so her chest pushed closer to Ame's face.  
          "But we have to." Amethyst's hand moved up Peridot's inner thigh.  
          "Mmnah . . ." She tilted her head back and moaned as Ame's hand cupped over her heated core. "Amethyst . . ." Her voice came out as a pleading whine.  
          Ame bit down against the girl's shoulder, sucking roughly at her freckled skin. Peridot pressed her crotch farther against Amethyst's hand and groaned.  
          0:30 seconds.  
          "They're gonna bust in here and see us, Peri."  
          "I don't care-- ah!"  
          Amethyst began rubbing her womanhood through her jeans.  
          0:20.  
          "Amethyst, please, you-- ahh . . ." She gripped Ame's hair roughly as the latter bit down against Peri's nipple. "You . . . You have to stop doing this to me if -- mm -- i-if we need to go back out there . . ."  
          0:15.  
          "Time's nearly up, guys!" a voice called from the other side of the door. Peridot couldn't tell who exactly it was. She would've guessed Lapis, but all she could really hear right now was her own panting and pounding heart.  
          0:10.  
          The lips on her chest suddenly pulled away and she was gently set back on her feet, feeling a great loss with Amethyst's touch suddenly missing.  
          "Hurry!" Amethyst whispered quickly as she tossed Peridot's hoodie at her face. She could hear some form of amusement in Amethyst's voice  
          "Ow!" she fussed as the shirt hit her, but she quickly slipped it on over her torso.  
          "Five," Jasper's voice came from outside, counting down the last seconds slowly.  
          Peri stuffed her tiny bra inside the pockets of her sweatshirt.  
          "Foooour~" Jasper sing-songed.  
          Peridot watched Amethyst as the girl quickly slipped back into her dark gray t-shirt.  
          "Threeee!"  
          "You're hair is a complete mess," Peri pointed out. Surely Jasper and the others would notice that?  
          "Twwwwooooo!"  
          "And your neck is covered in hickeys," Amethyst snickered, causing Peridot to quickly pull up her hood to try to hide the marks.  
          "One!" Jasper flung open the door, several other of their friends gathered around behind her to see the action taking place. "Soooo?" She smirked, looking at the two much shorter girls expectantly.  
          "So what?" Amethyst crossed her arms, grinning.  
          "Aw, come on, jackass. Tell us what went on in there!"  
          "For me to know and for you to find out, sis." She walked past her, the taller girl quickly tagging behind while begging to know the details of what went on.  
          As the small crowd dispersed, Lapis walked up to Peridot, smiling. "Don't think I don't notice those hickeys."  
          Peri glared at her roommate, situating her hood to further cover the bite marks on her neck. "I don't wanna hear it, Lapis."  
          Lapis chuckled. "So what did go on in there, huh, Peri?"  
          She looked at the taller girl, then over across the room at Amethyst. Amethyst made eye contact with her and smirked.  
          "Um . . . A lot. A lot happened."  
          "Oooo." She punched her friend's shoulder lightly. "Nice going, Peridot."  
          Peridot smiled slightly. "Heh, yeah." She rubbed her arm where Lapis hit. "Yeah. Nice going, me."


End file.
